english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Russi Taylor
Russi Taylor (born May 4, 1944) is an American voice actress. She was married to Disney voice actor Wayne Allwine who was the voice of Mickey Mouse. She is known for voicing: Minnie Mouse in Disney's House of Mouse and Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *ABC Weekend Specials (1985-1996) - Hasy (ep87), Leota (ep62), Additional Voices *Biker Mice from Mars (1993) - Children (ep12), Toby (ep12), Weathermeister (ep12) *Buzz Lightyear of Star Command (2000) - Becky, Old Lady (ep44) *CBS Storybreak (1985) - Additional Voices *Capitol Critters (1995) - Bluebird (ep8) *Captain Planet and the Planeteers (1995) - Additional Voices *Clifford's Puppy Days (2003-2006) - Mrs. Zablione, Tricksie *Dink, the Little Dinosaur (1989) - Additional Voices *Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears (1991) - Emmadryl (ep61), Ethalyn (ep61), Madame Placebo (ep60) *Disney's Aladdin (1994-1995) - People of Agrabah (ep51), Spectator (ep74) *Disney's Bonkers (1993) - Additional Voices *Disney's Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (1990) - Additional Voices *Disney's DuckTales (1987-1990) - Dewey, Huey, Louie, Webby *Disney's House of Mouse (2001-2003) - Minnie Mouse, Clara Cluck, Duchess (ep25), Fairy Godmother, Fauna (ep38), Robo Minnie (ep51), Snow White (ep22) *Disney's Kim Possible (2003) - Rocket Booster#2 (ep19) *Disney's Mickey Mouse Works (1999-2000) - Minnie Mouse *Disney's Pepper Ann (2000) - Klaus (ep46) *Disney's TaleSpin (1991) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Little Mermaid (1992-1993) - Pearl's Mom (ep14), Additional Voices *Disney Jake and the Never Land Pirates (2011-2014) - Gilly (ep9), Hermit Crab (ep1), Never Bird, Snappy, The Never Bloom (ep12) *Disney Mickey and the Roadster Racers (2017) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (2006-2014) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Sofia the First (2013-2018) - Fauna, Winnifred, Additional Voices *Disney Tangled: The Series (2018) - Florina (ep26), Lorb Guard (ep26), Lorbs (ep28) *Disney The Lion Guard (2015-2017) - Female Elephant (ep4), Female Elephant (ep9), Mbuni, Muhanga, Additional Voices *Dungeons & Dragons (1983) - Additional Voices *Fantastic Max (1989) - Additional Voices *Gravedale High (1990) - Additional Voices *Heathcliff (1981) - Additional Voices *Hot Rod Dogs & Cool Car Cats (1995) - Additional Voices *Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks (2003-2004) - Annie Winks, Ferny Toro, Mom *Jim Henson's Little Muppet Monsters (1985) - Additional Voices *Jim Henson's Muppet Babies (1984-1991) - Baby Gonzo *Kissyfur (1985-1988) - Additional Voices *Mr. Bogus (1991) - Additional Voices *My Little Pony (1986-1987) - Cupcake *Pac-Man (1982-1983) - Additional Voices *Paddington Bear (1989) - Additional Voices *Potato Head Kids (1986) - Additional Voices *Pound Puppies (1987) - Additional Voices *Pretty Piggies (1990) - Additional Voices *Rambo (1986) - Additional Voices *Saturday Supercade (1983) - Additional Voices *Superman (1988) - Additional Voices *Teen Titans (2005) - Melvin (ep59), Timmy (ep59) *The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo (1985) - Additional Voices *The Baby Huey Show (1995) - Momma (eps14-26) *The Critic (1995) - Penny Tompkins *The Flintstone Comedy Show (1980) - Additional Voices *The Fonz and the Happy Days Gang (1980) - Additional Voices *The GLO Friends (1986) - Additional Voices *The Legend of Prince Valiant (1993) - Additional Voices *The Little Rascals (1982) - Additional Voices *The Littles (1983) - Additional Voices *The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Show (1980) - Additional Voices *The Simpsons (1990-1992) - Additional Voices *The Smurfs (1982-1989) - Additional Voices *The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries (1997) - Tour Guide (ep20) *The Wild Thornberrys (1999) - Inga (ep32) *What-a-Mess (1995) - Additional Voices *Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego? (1996) - Additional Voices *Widget (1990-1992) - Widget *Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa (1992) - Additional Voices *Yogi's Treasure Hunt (1987) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Cinderella II: Dreams Come True (2002) - Fairy Godmother, Mary Mouse, Beatrice, Countess Le Grande, Daphne, Drizella Tremaine *Cinderella III: A Twist in Time (2007) - Drizella Tremaine, Fairy Godmother *Disney's Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (2001) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams (2007) - Fauna, Additional Voices *Mickey's House of Villains (2002) - Minnie Mouse *Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas (1999) - Dewey, Huey, Louie, Minnie Mouse *Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas (2004) - Dewey, Huey, Louie, Minnie Mouse *Mickey · Donald · Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) - Minnie Mouse *Nine Dog Christmas (2004) - Agnes Anne, Additional Voices *Scooby-Doo! and the Goblin King (2008) - Owl Witch, Tiddlywink *The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars (1998) - Robbie *The Flintstones and WWE: Stone Age Smackdown! (2015) - Pebbles Flinstone *The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) - Widow Tweed *Walt Disney's The Spirit of Mickey (1998) - Minnie Mouse 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *Mickey's Magical World (1988) - Huey *Timeless Tales from Hallmark (1990) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *A Bug's Life (1998) - Additional Voices *Disney's DuckTales The Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (1990) - Dewey, Huey, Louie, Webby *Fantasia 2000 (1999) - Daisy Duck *Jetsons: The Movie (1990) - Fergie Furbelow *Mike Stribling's The Tale of Tillie's Dragon (1995) - Pie Lady *My Little Pony: The Movie (1986) - Morning Glory, Rosedust, Bushwoolie, Skunk *The Adventures of the American Rabbit (1986) - Additional Voices *The Rescuers Down Under (1990) - Nurse Mouse *The Simpsons Movie (2007) - Martin Prince 'Shorts' *Disney Chip 'n' Dale's: Nutty Tales (2017) - Minnie Mouse *Disney have a laugh! (2010-2012) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Mickey Mouse (2013-2016) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Mickey Mousekersize (2011) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Minnie's BowToons (2011-2016) - Minnie Mouse, The Queen (ep32) *Mickey Mouse in Runaway Brain (1995) - Minnie Mouse *The Adventures of Ronald McDonald: McTreasure Island (1990) - Birdie, Parrot *Walt Disney's Mickey Mouse in Get a Horse! (2013) - Minnie Mouse *What A Cartoon! (1995-1997) - Baby (ep45), Hard Luck Duck (ep8) 'TV Specials' *A Flintstones Christmas Carol (1994) - Pebbles Flintstone *Blondie & Dagwood (1987) - Cora Dithers, Mrs. Hannon *Blondie & Dagwood: Second Wedding Workout (1989) - Cora Dithers *Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue (1990) - Baby Gonzo, Dewey, Huey, Louie *Disney's D-TV Doggone Valentine (1987) - Dalmatian Puppy *Disney's Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Great Clubhouse Hunt (2007) - Minnie Mouse *Disney's Totally Minnie (1988) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Jake and the Never Land Pirates: Jake Saves Bucky (2012) - Gilly *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: A Goofy Fairy Tale (2016) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Choo-Choo Express (2009) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Adventures in Wonderland (2009) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Monster Musical (2015) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Pirate Adventure (2014) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Road Rally (2010) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Super Adventure (2013) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Minnie's The Wizard of Dizz (2013) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Minnie's Winter Bow Show (2014) - Minnie Mouse, Q'ttles *Disney Sofia the First: Forever Royal (2018) - Fauna, Winnifred *Disney Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess (2012) - Fauna *Duck the Halls: A Mickey Mouse Christmas Special (2016) - Minnie Mouse, Dewey, Huey, Louie *Hanna-Barbera's Pac-Man: Christmas Comes to Pac-Land (1982) - Additional Voices *Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby (1993) - Baby Pebbles Flintstone *I Yabba-Dabba Do! (1993) - Additional Voices *Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School (1988) - Phantasma *Sport Goofy in Soccermania (1987) - Dewey, Huey, Louie, Grandma Duck *Strawberry Shortcake: Housewarming Surprise (1983) - Strawberry Shortcake *Strawberry Shortcake: Pets on Parade (1982) - Strawberry Shortcake *Strawberry Shortcake and the Baby Without a Name (1984) - Strawberry Shortcake *Strawberry Shortcake in Big Apple City (1981) - Strawberry Shortcake *Strawberry Shortcake Meets The Berrykins (1985) - Strawberry Shortcake *The Scariest Story Ever: A Mickey Mouse Halloween Spooktacular! (2017) - Dewey, Huey, Louie, Minnie Mouse, The Witch, Additional Voices *The World of Strawberry Shortcake (1980) - Strawberry Shortcake Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *My Neighbor Totoro (2005) - Kanta's Aunt *Pom Poko (2005) - Otama *Tales from Earthsea (2010) - Additional Voices Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Albums' *Disney's Holiday Celebration 2007 (2007) - Minnie Mouse *Disney The Twelve Days of Christmas (1991) - Dewey, Huey, Louie, Minnie Mouse 'Animated Storybooks' *Disney Mickey Mouse: Mickey's Spooky Night Read-Along Storybook (2011) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Nursery Rhymes Read-Along Storybook and CD (2011) - Minnie Mouse 'Read-Along Storybooks' *Disney Princess Cinderella Read-Along Storybook and CD (2011) - Drizella Tremaine, Fairy Godmother *Disney Read Along: 101 Dalmatians (1996) - Nanny Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Specials' *A Day at Disneyland (1991) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Mickey's Fun Songs: Beach Party at Walt Disney World (1995) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Mickey's Fun Songs: Campout At Walt Disney World (1994) - Dewey, Huey, Louie, Minnie Mouse *Disney Mickey's Fun Songs: Let's Go To The Circus! (1994) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Sing Along Songs: Disneyland Fun: It's a Small World (1990) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Sing Along Songs: Happy Haunting: Party At Disneyland! (1998) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Sing Along Songs: Let's Go To Disneyland Paris (1993) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Sing Along Songs: The Twelve Days of Christmas: Fun Holiday Music! (1993) - Dewey, Huey, Louie, Minnie Mouse *The Happiest Celebration on Earth: Magic Kingdom (2003) - Minnie Mouse *The Magic of Christmas at Disneyland (1992) - Minnie Mouse 'Documentaries' *The Story Behind Walt Disney's Fun and Fancy Free (1997) - Minnie Mouse 'Movies' *Babe (1995) - Duchess the Cat *Babe: Pig in the City (1998) - Choir Cat, The Pink Poodle *Who Framed Roger Rabbit (1988) - Birds, Minnie Mouse 'Stage Shows' *Cinderella's Surprise Celebration (2000) - Fairy Godmother, Minnie Mouse *Disney's Showtime Spectacular (2010) - Minnie Mouse *Disney D23 expo Japan 2018 (2018) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Junior: Dance Party! (2017) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Junior: Live on Stage! (2008) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Junior: Live on Tour! Pirate & Princess Adventure (2013) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Live! Mickey's Magic Show (2006) - Fairy Godmother, Minnie Mouse *Disney Live! Mickey's Music Festival (2010) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Live! Mickey's Rockin' Road Show (2009) - Drizella Tremaine, Fairy Godmother, Minnie Mouse *Disney Mania (????) - Minnie Mouse *Disney on Ice: 100 Years of Magic (1999) - Minnie Mouse *Disney on Ice: Dare to Dream (2011) - Minnie Mouse *Disney on Ice: Disney•Pixar's Finding Nemo (2004) - Minnie Mouse *Disney on Ice: Disney•Pixar's Toy Story 3 (2010) - Minnie Mouse *Disney on Ice: Disneyland Adventure (2005) - Minnie Mouse *Disney on Ice: Dream Big (2006-2011) - Minnie Mouse *Disney on Ice: Follow Your Heart (2016) - Minnie Mouse *Disney on Ice: Let's Celebrate! (2009) - Fairy Godmother, Minnie Mouse *Disney on Ice: Magical Ice Festival (2012) - Drizella Tremaine, Minnie Mouse *Disney on Ice: Passport to Adventure (1998) - Minnie Mouse *Disney on Ice: Peter Pan (1989) - Minnie Mouse *Disney on Ice: Princess Classics (2002) - Drizella Tremaine, Fairy Godmother, Minnie Mouse *Disney on Ice: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1994) - Minnie Mouse *Disney on Ice: Treasure Trove (2011) - Minnie Mouse *Disney on Ice: Worlds of Fantasy (2008) - Minnie Mouse *Dream Along with Mickey (2006) - Minnie Mouse *Every Day's A Holiday (????) - Minnie Mouse *Galaxy Search (1992) - Minnie Mouse *Mickey's Detective School (2002) - Minnie Mouse *Mickey's Most Merriest Celebration (2016) - Minnie Mouse *Mickey's Nutcracker (1991) - Minnie Mouse *Mickey's Royal Friendship Faire (2016) - Minnie Mouse *Mickey's Twas the Night Before Christmas (????) - Minnie Mouse *Mickey's Winter Wonderland (1997) - Minnie Mouse *Minnie's Christmas Party (2001) - Minnie Mouse *The Wonderful World of Disney on Ice (2016) - Minnie Mouse *Three Classic Fairy Tales (2008) - Drizella Tremaine, Fairy Godmother, Minnie Mouse 'TV Specials' *Mickey 60th Birthday (1988) - Minnie Mouse Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Disney Imagicademy: Mickey's Magical Arts World (2015) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Magic Kingdoms (2016) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Color and Play (2013) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Minnie's Food Truck (2014) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Minnie's Home Makeover (2015) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Minnie Bow Maker (2013) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Minnie Fashion Tour (2015) - Minnie Mouse, Additional Voices *Mickey Mouse Clubhouse: Mickey's Wildlife Count Along (2012) - Minnie Mouse *Mickey's Magical Arts World (2015) - Minnie Mouse *Mickey's Magical Math World (2015) - Minnie Mouse *Mickey's Shapes Sing-Along (2015) - Minnie Mouse 'Video Games' *Disney's 102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue (2000) - Additional Voices *Disney's Animated Storybook: 101 Dalmatians (1997) - Lucky, Nanny *Disney's Donald Duck: Goin' "Qu@ckers"*! (2000) - Louie *Disney's DuckTales: The Quest for Gold (1990) - Dewey, Huey, Louie *Disney's Hide & Sneak (2003) - Minnie Mouse *Disney's Mickey Mouse Toddler (2000) - Gopher, Minnie Mouse *Disney's PK: Out of the Shadows (2002) - Dewey, Huey, Louie *Disney's Party (2002) - Minnie Mouse *Disney's Ready for Math with Pooh (1997) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Haunted Mansion (2003) - Additional Voices *Disney Castle of Illusion Starring Mickey Mouse (2013) - Minnie Mouse *Disney DuckTales: Remastered (2013) - Dewey, Huey, Louie, Webby Vanderquack *Disney Infinity (2013) - Additional Voices *Disney Infinity 3.0 (2015) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Learning Adventure: Search for the Secret Keys (2002) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Learning Ages 2-4: Mickey Mouse Preschool (2000) - Dewey, Huey, Louie, Minnie Mouse *Disney Learning Ages 4-6: Mickey Mouse Kindergarten (2000) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Learning Ages 5-8: Phonics Quest (2001) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Mickey's Typing Adventure (2012) - Dewey, Huey, Louie, Minnie Mouse *Disney Minnie's Bow Bubble Trouble (2016) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Princess: Cinderella's Castle Designer (2003) - Fairy Godmother *Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey (2007) - Fairy Godmother *Disney Sports Basketball (2002) - Dewey, Huey, Louie, Minnie Mouse *Disney Sports Soccer (2002) - Dewey, Huey, Louie, Minnie Mouse *Disney The Princess and the Frog (2009) - Additional Voices *Disney Th!nk Fast: The Ultimate Trivia Showdown (2008) - Minnie Mouse *Disney•Pixar Games Ages 5+: Mike's Monstrous Adventure (2002) - Additional Voices *Disney•Pixar WALL-E (2008) - Additional Voices *Forgotten Realms Icewind Dale (2000) - Additional Voices *Gabriel Knight 3: Blood of the Sacred, Blood of the Damned (1999) - Simone *Kinect Disneyland Adventures (2011) - Minnie Mouse *King's Quest VI: Heir Today, Gone Tomorrow (1992) - Lady Celeste *Mickey's Speedway USA (2000) - Dewey, Huey, Louie, Minnie Mouse *My Disney Kitchen (2002) - Minnie Mouse *Quest for Glory: Shadows of Darkness (1993) - Tanya Markarov *The Flintstones: Bedrock Bowling (2000) - Pebbles Flintstone *The Simpsons Game (2007) - Martin Prince, Sherri, Terri, Uter Zorker 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Disney Magical World (2014) - Minnie Mouse *Kingdom Hearts (2002) - Minnie Mouse *Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep (2010) - Dewey, Drizella Tremaine, Fairy Godmother, Fauna, Huey, Louie, Minnie Mouse *Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance (2012) - Minnie Mouse *Kingdom Hearts II (2006) - Fauna, Minnie Mouse Theme Park Attractions *Dance Your DuckTales Parade (2018) - Dewey, Huey, Louie *Disney's Fantillusion (1995-2003) - Fauna, Minnie Mouse *Disney Carnivale Parade (1998) - Minnie Mouse *Disney character meet-and-greet (????) - Minnie Mouse *Disney FanDaze Farewell Street Party Parade (2018) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Festival of Fantasy Parade (2014) - Minnie Mouse *Disney Share A Dream Come True Parade (2001-2009) - Fairy Godmother, Minnie Mouse *Disneyland Magical: A Fireworks Spectacular! (2009) - Fairy Godmother, Fauna *Magic, Music and Mayhem (2008) - Fairy Godmother, Fauna *Mickey's Boo to You! Halloween Parade (1999-2005) - Minnie Mouse *Mickey's Jammin' Jungle Parade (2001) - Minnie Mouse *Mickey's PhilharMagic (2003) - Minnie Mouse *Mickey Mania: The Mouse-ter Mix (????) - Minnie Mouse *Move It! Shake It! Celebrate It! Street Party (2009) - Minnie Mouse *Nightfall Glow (????) - Fauna, Minnie Mouse *Once Upon A Mouse (1999) - Minnie Mouse *Remember the Magic Parade (1996) - Minnie Mouse *Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom (2012) - Fauna *Valentine Nights 2016 (2016) - Minnie Mouse Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (263) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (8) *Years active on this wiki: 1980-2018. Category:American Voice Actors